


I Remember I Thought You Looked Like an Angel Wrapped in Pink, So Soft and Warm

by nowhiteflaguponmydoor



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Best Memory, Drabble and some change, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23737837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhiteflaguponmydoor/pseuds/nowhiteflaguponmydoor
Summary: BJ's best memory.
Relationships: B. J. Hunnicutt/Peg Hunnicutt
Kudos: 9





	I Remember I Thought You Looked Like an Angel Wrapped in Pink, So Soft and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Character's Best Memory." Title from Tim McGraw's "My Little Girl." Thanks for the prompt, Alea!

BJ felt bad that he hadn’t noticed sooner, but he was elbows deep in residency and working long hours. But when Peg sat him down and said that he was going to be a father, it was as if something clicked into place in his heart, something golden and warm. “ _Really_?” he managed to say, voice quiet and just on the edge of wobbling. Peg nodded. He took her hands in his and kissed her palms. If she noticed the tears that fell, she didn’t mention them. When he finally pulled away, BJ gave a resounding “YAHOO!” and jumped to his feet, pulling Peg up into his arms and spinning them around. Peg laughed. “Easy, darling. You don’t want the baby to get motion sick.”

He’d thought that was his best memory, until the day a little pink bundle was placed into his arms after endless hours of pacing the waiting room. She was the most perfect thing he’d ever seen.


End file.
